


Oh mother!

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: But here she was, staring at the third test she had taken, the blue plus sign making her eyes burn. How many times had she and Harry had sex to no avail? Yet, she had fucked Jon once and ended up pregnant straight away.“Fuck,” she mumbled, resting her head in her hand for a moment, letting the other that clutched the test crumple at her side.





	Oh mother!

**Author's Note:**

> for the mother prompt

As the saying went, when it rains, it pours and Sansa certainly felt like her life was a complete fucking storm.

First, she had lost her job. Not that she was thrilled working for Cersei Lannister anyway but being fired had never been on her goal list. And while she had been looking at other jobs anyway, as the weeks went by, she had no luck with even getting asked to interviews.

And then, her father had taken ill with a sudden heart attack. Thankfully, he had survived but her mother was struggling and the worry just added stress.

Then, her marriage had fallen apart. She and Harry had been trying for a baby for over a year to no avail. She had wanted to seek treatment options but when she lost her job, their income was severely affected. So, they had agreed to keep trying naturally, even though she knew the stress of her life wasn’t helping and it only made her more stressed.

Still, she felt that fucking someone else in their marriage bed wasn’t the best way for them to come to the agreement to go to their separate ways.

She had gone to the pub down the road, which her brother’s friend Jon owned and worked at, and got absolutely trashed, sobbing horribly over her broken heart and shattered dreams. Jon listened gently when he wasn’t serving, nodding sympathetically and given her an extra measure of vodka on the house.

He walked her home and when she kissed him, he had gently pushed her back like the true gentleman he was. In different circumstances, he assured her, he would happily bed her. But not when she was drunk and upset. Instead, he had put her to bed innocently, wrapped in her covers and a glass of water on the side table.

Seeing Jon became the only thing keeping her sane. Her family and friends were sympathetic too, offering for her to stay with them but Sansa declined. Moving was too stressful and until the divorce settlement came through, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do.

But Jon made her forget about Harry, made her feel a little bit like herself again by making her laugh. He made her feel beautiful when he smiled at her in that soft, sweet way of his with his dark, molten eyes raking over her.

It still took weeks for her to attempt to seduce him again. This time, she had remained on the soft drinks and made sure to flirt outrageously with him, the classic hand-stroking and batting her eyelashes. She knew Jon liked her, she just had to make sure that he knew she was interested too.

And he had seemed to get the hint at last.

Sansa had thought sex had been good enough before, she could climax most of the time with Harry, when he remembered to touch her while fucking her. But Jon had opened her eyes to what sex was supposed to be like.

She was surprised she had a voice left by the time they were done even just the first time. He had used his mouth with such persistence that thrust her into one climax after the other. She had thought he would want her to give him a blow job in return, like Harry usually did (despite the fact she had faked all her orgasms with Harry when she realised he wasn’t going to listen to her hints) but before she could move, Jon had already spread her legs again and started fucking her with his long, thick fingers.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he had growled, kissing a possessive path along her body. She had writhed and whined desperately, shaking her head when he had moved lower yet again. “I want another taste.”

So, she had been helpless against yet another orgasm that left her boneless and descending into dazed giggles.

And when he had finally pushed into her, her mouth dropping open at the feel of the fullness, she had made the most desperately embarrassing sounds. Jon kept muttering how good she felt, making her flush, made her wetter and rut up against him in desperation.

Her fourth climax had washed over her with a frantic chant of his name, moaning as he had started fucked her harder, chasing his own release.

After, she had reached for him as he attempted to leave, wrapping his arm around her waist. In the morning, he had kissed her head before slipping out of bed, explaining he had to get home to get ready for work again.

She had offered him her own shower and to wash his clothes but he had declined, although he insisted he would see her later on.

Sansa had plans to go and visit her parents that weekend though, and it had stretched into a full week just because she was desperate for some form of comfort that only being at home with her parents could bring.

She had received texts from Jon and she had promised to catch up with him when she got back.

Only, she had become distracted with solicitor appointments and stressing about having to use her savings to get a decent lawyer to get her fair share from the divorce. Her friend Margaery had managed to get her grandmother Olenna Tyrell to represent Sansa, and as a result the fees were significantly less than expected. Still, with no income, she was struggling.

Harry was being an ass, despite being the one who cheated, he was still wanting more than his fair share – the house, the savings, the rings he had given her. She would happily give him the rings back but she had paid more for the house and the savings in their account was her own – he had never contributed to it. If he hadn’t been such an arrogant ass, she would have stuck to her wish of splitting the house value evenly, despite having put the majority of the deposit down herself. But she was so pissed off with everything she had agreed when Olenna suggested defending the whole lot of her assets.

So, when she had been feeling tired and sick, she had put it down to stress making her vulnerable to the bugs going about. When her period was late, she had thought it was stress again, and she also blamed stress when she started to crave food, eating far more than usual.

It had taken her far longer to realise than it should have. But, after over a year of trying with Harry, she had practically forgotten about the possibility of a pregnancy.

But here she was, staring at the third test she had taken, the blue plus sign making her eyes burn. How many times had she and Harry had sex to no avail? Yet, she had fucked Jon once and ended up pregnant straight away.

“Fuck,” she mumbled, resting her head in her hand for a moment, letting the other that clutched the test crumple at her side.

She would have to tell Jon of course. Although, she hadn’t actually seen him since that night over six weeks ago.  She grimaced at the fact that he would be so happy to see her again, only for her to turn his entire world upside down.

But Sansa was used to being brave, and she was starting to accept her entire life was a shit-storm right now.  So, she got up and cleaned herself up, splashing cold water on her face before heading out to the pub.

His face lit up when she opened the door and she was glad it was only just the start of the opening times, meaning there were no nosy customers around to witness everything.

“Hey stranger,” he greeted. “I was starting to think I’d done something wrong!”

She flushed as the memories came back to her, quickly shaking her head. He certainly hadn’t done anything wrong. Other than not wear a condom, she supposed. But then, she hadn’t told him to either and they had been so desperate that neither of them had had their full wits about them.

“Sorry, it’s been hectic,” she explained softly.

“Nah, it’s okay. I figured I’d give you space until the divorce was sort of underway.”

The tears burst out of her before she could even register that she was going to cry. His sweetness was too much and when he blinked in bewilderment for a brief second before quickly crossing the floor and wrapping her in his arms she only cried harder.

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted, sobbing into his shoulder and she felt him tense before she blundered on. “It’s yours.”

 

 


End file.
